Fat Chocobo
The Fat Chocobo , also known as the Big Chocobo and Chubby Chocobo and The Godsbird, is a large and hefty chocobo. In the earlier games of the series, when the player is limited to the number of items they can carry, Fat Chocobo is able to store a vast quantity of items. It also appears as a summon, whose attack involves landing on the enemy party for massive damage, but the player cannot summon Fat Chocobo through conventional means. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The Fat Chocobo can only be summoned by using a Carrot (or some Gysahl Greens in the 3D remakes) in an area that "Smells like Chocobos" inside Chocobo Woods. These areas appear in Chocobo towns and also on the ''Invincible, the final airship. Once summoned, the Fat Chocobo will store items in his belly for the party but as the party has infinite storage space in the remake, the Fat Chocobo has become obsolete. In the DS remake, the Fat Chocobo can also be summoned by a man in Southwest Saronia. ''Final Fantasy IV Also known as the Big Chocobo, Fat Chocobo fulfills the same role as in ''Final Fantasy III, appearing mainly in Chocobo Forests, but there is also such an area in the Dwarven Castle. A robotic Fat Chocobo can be found on the Lunar Whale and does not need to be summoned via Gysahl Greens. The Gysahl Whistle can be used to summon the Fat Chocobo from anywhere. The dwarves refer to the Fat Chocobo as the Godsbird, or Bird God depending on the version. In the SNES, PS1, and Game Boy Advance versions of Final Fantasy IV, the Fat Chocobo can store up to 126 items. This is enough, combined with the party's inventory and equipped items, to hold one of every non-Key Item in the SNES version due to the large number of removed items, but is not enough to store one of every item in the PS1 or Game Boy Advance versions. The Fat Chocobo's storage capacity was increased to 300 items in the Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection, which allows the players to store every item in the game. Since the item capacity is not limited in the DS and mobile platform remake, the Fat Chocobo no longer stores items. Instead, the Fat Chocobo allows the player to view voiced cutscenes through the Event Theater, view the bestiary, listen to the Music Box, play minigames, and customize the Whyt summon. ''Final Fantasy V The Fat Chocobo is a random summon to the Chocobo summon option. It will cause non-elemental damage to all enemies, as opposed to the Chocobo Kick's one target attack. Final Fantasy VI The Fat Chocobo appears on a window pattern, the eighth one, found under the config on the main menu. Final Fantasy VII The Fat Chocobo appears as part of the Choco/Mog Summon Materia. Rarely, approximately a one out of sixteen chance, instead of the normal summon the Fat-Chocobo ability will be used, where the Fat Chocobo will fall out of the sky and land on the enemy, crushing it with its weight. It deals 25% more damage than normal, but it doesn't cause Stop like the regular summon. Other than the Summon command, Fat Chocobo can be dropped on the enemies in two further ways, both through the Slots Limit Break. The first is through his Summon Limit Break which is a rare ability to gain, and impossible at higher levels. Since Choco/Mog's ID is 1, the player would first have to get such a low number, which to get the player would have to be at a lower level, and take one in sixteen chance to summon the Fat Chocobo. The other way to use the Fat Chocobo uses a different formula of damage. Through the Toy Box Limit Break, Cait Sith can drop the Fat Chocobo on the enemy for four times normal damage. The Fat Chocobo is heavily featured in the artwork of the Gold Saucer, as well as mascots dressed in this suit. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy VIII If Boko has leveled up in ''Chocobo World, the Chocobo summon will use an attack called ChocoBocle, where a fat chocobo known as Chubby Chocobo falls from above and crushes the enemy. It is one of the few attacks in Final Fantasy VIII that breaks the damage limit. Chubby Chocobo's Triple Triad card is part of the Queen of Cards side quest. ''Final Fantasy IX The Fat Chocobo rules the Chocobo's Paradise. After finding all the chocographs, if any Tetra Master cards found in chocograph treasure chests got rejected because the player's card quota was full, Fat Chocobo will give them to the player. Fat Chocobo can be challenged to a card game and will play the rare card Mog, although extremely rarely. Fat Chocobo is also the image for the King card in the secret Blackjack minigame. Tetra Master Final Fantasy XIV The Fat Chocobo appears as a mount for players who purchased the Collectors Edition of ''Final Fantasy XIV. Players can also obtain the Parade Chocobo mount, a slightly modified version of the Fat Chocobo, upon receiving 3000 player commendations. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Fat Chocobo is mentioned in the Artefacts that talks of a Chocobo Cannon, which gets a Fat Chocobo to drink gun powder to fire it like a cannon. As the Chocobo Cannon rarely hits a target, it was never used for practical purposes. Dissidia Final Fantasy The player can purchase the Treasure Hunter Play Plan in the PP store. It appears under the name "Fat Chocobo Course". The course increases the amount of treasure the player receives and switches the player's normal chocobo for a fat one, who seems to sleep a lot longer than on other play plans. It makes a different chirping sound when it finds treasure. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Fat Chocobo returns with Treasure Hunter Play Plan. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call The Fat Chocobo will appear as a support character during Field Music Sequences. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Fat Chocobo was introduced during the second part of the "Deathgaze's Onslaught" special event in February of 2013. Its main purpose is to allow the player to replace weapons and abilities by others of equal rarity. To replace a weapon, the player must have a Pepio Nut available, while replacing a weapon requires a Krakka Green. The weapon or ability is consumed, and the Fat Chocobo replaces the item for a weapon or ability of equal value, chosen at random from a list of eight presented during the animation. The player may choose to trade the acquired ability one more time in case the weapon or ability is not desired. Pepio Nuts and Krakka Greens can be bought at the store, or acquired as part of the results of a victorious Brigade. Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Lostime's bank and storage facilities are run by two Fat Chocobos: Noiroo and Blaroo, respectively. They allow Chocobo to store gil and items he has found in dungeons. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Fat Chocobo from ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade appears in this card game. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special Fat Chocobo appears in the game. Gallery Etymology it:Chocobo ciccio Category:Animals Category:Chocobo